LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P10/Transcript
(Blake's corpse is seen outside the nest) Blake H:....... (Grimm are seen approaching) Blake H:....... (Before the Grimm can reach Blake, a light shines on his corpse, teleporting it away. The Grimm are confused. Suddenly the scene goes black) Blake H:............ ???: *Muffled* Hey. Hey kid. You hear me? Blake H: *Groans* ???: *Muffled* Kid. Wake up. Now. (Blake opens his eyes and he sees Lestros crouch next to him) Blake H: W-W.... Wha….? L-Lestros? Lestros: Hey kid. Been awhile. Blake H: Wha… What's... What's going on...? Lestros: You died buddy. Blake H: !! DIED!?! (Blake stands up) Blake H: Oh nonononono! I can't be dead, it's too soon! Lestros: Kid? Blake H: My friends! I can't leave them now! We had so much to do! Lestros: Kid. Blake H: And mom! No mom! SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!! OH MY GOD WHYYYY!!? Lestros: KID! Blake H: WHAT?!? Lestros: You're alive. Blake H:..... What? Lestros: You're alive. Blake H: Alive?? Lestros: Yes. Blake H: How am I alive?? I'm! Fucking! Dead! Lestros: Kid, did you forget you're a god? Blake H: Huh??? Lestros: You're a god, that means you can resurrect yourself. Which is what you did. Look. (Blake notices he's back at the house the Defenders used as a base while they were first there) Blake H:. Y-... You're serious. I'm really alive? Lestros: Yes. I'm serious man. For the first time in my life. Blake H:.....Prove it. Lestros: Hmm... All right. (Lestros walks up and slaps Blake) Blake H: OW!!! Lestros: Did you feel that? Blake H: YES!! Lestros: You're alive. Blake H: Nn.... (Blake looks around) Blake H: Well, w-where's everyone else? Lestros: I don't know. I just grabbed your body and waited for it to resurrect. Blake H: Wait waited? How long was I dead? Lestros: Only a day. Blake H: A day...? Lestros: Yep. Hey it took me a hell of a lot longer so be glad. Blake H:.... Lestros: So. How did you die anyway? I missed that part. Blake H: I....I don't remember. Last thing I remember, I was in the nest with Strong when- (Blake then remembers) Blake H:..... Strong.... He... He betrayed me... Lestros: Wait, one of your Grimm Targhuls? Blake H: Yeah.. He... He changed back... He became a dark creature again... Lestros: Whoa what??? How the hell did THAT happen!? (Suddenly Solneer appears) Solneer: There is an old saying: Where there is Darkness, there is Light. And where there is Light, there is Darkness. Lestros: Nn... Blake H:..... Solneer: That means, your Targhul aren't completely purified. Blake H: Not completely? Solneer: Yes. It seems even these creatures of yours can still fall to darkness. And this... Strong made the choice to be bathed in darkness. Blake H: Ah crap.... Lestros: That's some rough news Solneer. I mean, the kid did just die and resurrect you know. Solneer: I am sorry if this upsets you Blake. But better you know the truth now. Blake H:... What happened to the nest after.... You know. Solneer: The Grimm control the nest now. Blake H: WHAT?! … M-My friends! They were at the nest! What happened!? Solneer: I do not know. Events are happening at a much quicker pace then I could foresee. That dimensional traveler friend of yours may be able to tell you though. Blake H: Gnn! (Blake stands up) Blake H: NOVA!! Nova come on, if you can hear me, teleport in please! (Suddenly Nova appears out of nowhere) Nova: Blake?! Blake! Holy shit, you're alive!! Blake H: Yeah! I am! I need you to fill me in on what's going on! Nova: Whoa hold up I thought you were- *Sees Lestros and Solneer* Lestros:.... Solneer:..... Nova: Who are they? Blake H: Not important right now! What happened to my friends!? What happened to Atlas!? Nova: Whoa whoa settle down Blake I- Blake H: TELL ME DAMMIT!! I NEED TO KNOW!!! Nova: Whoa okay okay okay okay! Right so first off: Atlas is fine! The Defenders stopped the attack! They got themselves a frozen ape Grimm as a prisoner! Blake H: An Ape Grimm?? Goddamn. *Shakes head* Gah! What about the nest!? What happened?! Nova: Well to start with: That Strong guy? He took over it after he killed you! Blake H: I figured! Nova: Oh man the way he killed you man! His whole arm though your back out to the front like- …. Blake H: *Annoyed look* Nova: Sorry. But look: Everyone knew you had Strong with your *Holds out hand* "Suffer me noooow", and that he turned back to normal! This caused the Grimm and Grimoire's forces to get some more pep in they're step. They've joined up with Strong at the nest and took your friends prisoner! Blake H: All of them!? Nova: Yes all of them! Team Ace and Team JNPR are all being held captive in there! Blake H: Dammit! Well, where are the damn Defenders?! Nova: I don't know! After you died, I've been trying to find them, see about staging a rescue since I'm shit at fighting! But I can't find them! Blake H: Where the hell did they go?? Nova: I don't know! I looked for them at the mansion but none of they're pets knew where they were! Blake H: What's going on? Nova: Beats me! Blake H: Great.... (Blake sits down) Nova: You think they went to visit the Knights of The Just again? Blake H: I highly doubt that. Not during all the shit they got going on on their end. Nova: So... What do we do now? Blake H:...... First off: I'm gonna go save my friends. After that? I'm gonna go make Strong pay for his betrayal. Nova: What? Lestros: You're not going by yourself are you? Blake H: It seems that way. Nova: W-Wait dude! Let me go and try to find the Defenders! I'm sure they're somewhere! Blake H: Nova my friends are in danger NOW! The Defenders seem to have vanished from the face of Remnant and we can't afford to waste time looking for them! Nova: J-Just wait a little while! G-Give me 2 hours! I'll find them I'm sure I will! Blake H: But- Nova: Trust me man! Blake H:..... Nova:..... Blake H: Fine. Two hours. That's it. Nova: Thanks Blake! I won't let you down! *Teleports* Blake H:...... Lestros and Solneer:....... Blake H: Well....I should probably go see my mom. She may not know I died, but I really need the emotional support after all this. Lestros: Here. Allow me to take you there. Its the least I can do. Blake H: Thanks. (Lestros goes up next to Blake before they both teleport out. The scene then cuts to Blake entering his mom's house) Blake H: Mom? It's Blake, I'm- (Blake then sees the various shocked expression of the Defenders and his mom Rebecca, who face is runny from crying) Blake H:... Home? Rebecca:.....BLAKIE!!! (Rebecca goes and hugs Blake tight) Rebecca: Oh thank GOD you're alright!! Blake H: Ah mom! Calm down it's okay! Rebecca: DON'T tell me its okay young man!! The Defenders told me you were dead!! Blake H: Huh??? (The Defender all run over as well) Alex: Blake you're alive! Jack: Holy shit dude! Erin: I can't believe it! This is amazing! Blake H: W-Wait! Hold up! Y-You guys knew I died?! How?! Alex: We went back to the nest to check on you all. That's when we saw it was taken over. Miles: We overheard from some patrolling Grimm that....you were killed.... Blake H:... So that explains it... Izuku: When we heard the news it... It hit us all hard... Zulu: Yeah... A lot us couldn't believe it. Rose: But when we didn't find you we thought.... We're sorry Blake... Blake H: Well that explains how you guys knew. But what are you doing here? Erin: We came to deliver your mother the news. And comfort her as best we can. Rebecca: *Sniff* Yeah. Blake H: Oh. Well, thanks guys. Alex: Don't mention it. Erin: At least we didn't lose you in that betrayal.... Jordan: Yeah... But Team Ace and JNPR.... Ruby: *Sniff* Guys... Blake H: Whoa hold up guys. Don't shed tears yet. My team is still alive. Alex: ! Really?! Blake H: Yeah. And if you guys are ready to dish out some pay back on those Grimm, let's get back to Remnant and save them. Alex: Well alright! Jordan: We're right behind you Blake! Ruby: Wait is Team JNPR alive!? Blake H: They are Ruby. Ruby: Guys! You hear that!? Blake B: Yeah we heard. Yang: Time to go save our friends! Weiss: We're ready to go Blake. Blake H; Right. NOVA!!! (Nova suddenly appears) Nova: Come on Blake I just started and I said 2- ………………… oh (Nova looks around) Nova: Well, guess everything's settled then. Let's get moving Blake! Blake H: Right! We've got a nest to retake! (The heroes are then seen outside preparing their portal as Miranda waves them goodbye) Rebecca: Be careful out there sweetie! Blake H: I will mom! Don't worry! Rebecca: I'll be sure to bake you those chocolate chip cookies you love so much when you get back! Blake H: O-Okay mom, you're kinda embarrassing me! Rebecca: Aww come on, can't a mom share some love with her special little man? Blake H: MOM!! (The Defenders all laugh as Blake blushes and turns away. The portal then opens.) Blake H: L-Let's go guys. Alex: Alright Blake. Miles: Let's move! (The heroes all head into the portal) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts